


The Perils of Revolution

by nellnellcooljay



Series: Pixies and Magic [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Everybody is angry, I am!, M/M, Mages, Pixies, also felix gets yelled at a lot, also in this one we are going to actually explore the other characters and their powers!!!!, but its ok, but like, its me!, revolutions, theyll get over it eventually, whos excited?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellnellcooljay/pseuds/nellnellcooljay
Summary: Felix goes back to the woods where he initially met Changbin in hopes of finding some piece of mind before the planned revolt, but that doesn't happen like he wanted it to. Instead he leaves with more questions than answers and a gnawing feeling that what they are doing might not be the right thing after all...?Or is it...?Felix is just so confused.~"I will guide you out of my woods, but I warn you, if my woods are injured due to your foolish human pursuits, I will have no qualms finding you and your friends and condemning each of you to an eternity in the depths of these woods. A place that can neither be destroyed by nor comprehended by humans. Only a nature mage, such as yourself, would survive, your friends would not be so lucky.”“Are you threatening me?”“No. I am giving you a fair warning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly unedited! That doesn't mean its filled to the brim with grammatical and spelling mistakes tho! So read and enjoy, just be aware :DD

The air hung heavy in the warehouse that the merry band of revolutionists called home. It was only days until the invasion and tensions had never been higher. Practice was near constant with breaks only to eat or rest for a couple of hours. They rarely even spoke to one another anymore, aside from offering small corrections or the occasional shouting match born more so out of the tension rather than any real anger.

They were currently on a small break following the most recent of the shouting matches, this time between Woojin and Jisung. Felix lay on the small pallet that he had laid out in hopes of getting a few hours of rest. It was a futile effort because he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink over the past few days, the ever constant fear and anxiety forcing him to remain awake. 

With a small sigh, he sat up and looked around at his sleeping friends. Most fell asleep as soon as Chan called for a break, poor Hyunjin didn’t even lay out a pallet before passing out, but a few had stayed up for a while practicing until Chan physically dragged them to sleep. A chill crept its way up Felix’s spine as he continued to watch them sleep soundly. Not sleeping was only going to hinder their invasion, but there wasn’t anything that Felix could do about it. He could ask Woojin for some sort of sleeping draught or a sedating spell, but he didn’t want to be a burden, especially not now. 

With a small sigh, Felix stood quietly from the pallet, padding as gently as he could across the room to slip his shoes on. A rustle behind him caused him to tense. He’d been almost silent as he had crossed the warehouse, there’s no way that he had woken somebody up. Panic started the grip his throat as he turned around, mentally berating himself for not paying enough attention.

Instead of being shouted at by an overtired and angry Chan, he was greeted by a dark silhouette walking silently across the room toward him. The figure moved slowly to Felix, stopping close enough that Felix could finally see his face. All of the tension immediately left his body when he saw an exhausted-looking Jeongin watching him with wide eyes. 

“What are you doing up?” Felix whispered quietly, still desperately afraid of waking the others. While Jeongin may be too sweet to yell at Felix for jeopardizing their invasion by not sleeping, he knew that Woojin or Chan wouldn’t have any qualms over it. 

“I wasn’t asleep before,” Jeongin dismissed quietly, his tired voice matching the dark bruises under his eyes. “I got worried when you got up. It looks like you’re going to leave.” Jeongin watched Felix closely in the darkness, wide eyes only highlighting the fear that echoed in his voice as he spoke the last sentence. It broke Felix’s heart to see him look so scared, especially knowing that he had caused some of it. Wrapping a comforting arm around Jeongin’s shoulder, Felix pulled him securely into his side. Jeongin seemed to almost melt into his touch, wrapping his arms around Felix’s middle and pressing his face into Felix’s chest like he was afraid that Felix might run away.

“I promise I’m not going to go anywhere, Jeongin-ie,” Felix cooed into Jeongin’s head, rubbing his shoulder. “I just need to go get some air, but I’ll be back.” Jeongin nodded and untangled his arms. When he stepped away from Felix’s embrace, his eyes were rimmed with tears and he looked so young.

“You promise you’re not going to run away from us?” Jeongin whispered softly, staring up at Felix. Felix smiled gently at him, extending his pinkie toward Jeongin.

“I promise,” he whispered as Jeongin wrapped his pinkie around Felix’s, finally smiling back at him. “Now go try to sleep,” Felix instructed gently, pushing Jeongin back toward the pallets. “You need your strength.” Jeongin nodded and quietly made his way back to where he had been laying as Felix bent down and slid his shoes on. 

~~~~

Guilt gnawed at Felix’s consciousness as he walked aimless down the darkened, empty streets of the fourth sector. It was long past the mandatory curfew, but the guards had since left this deprived district for the more well funded sectors in hopes of being promoted to work for his majesty himself. Nevertheless, the streets were silent, most residents already being asleep after a long day of underpaid manual labor with the promise of another one tomorrow. 

These are the people that we are fighting for, Felix thought as he walked past the darkened houses. This thought didn’t do anything to help alleviate the guilt. He should be asleep, not wandering around. How was he going to help anyone, much less contribute to the rebellion, if he couldn’t even keep his eyes open come to the day of the invasion. 

He knew that he had improved since the day several weeks when he had visited The Blue Woods and spoken with the pixie keeper, and he no longer thought of himself as the team burden in terms of skill, but this didn’t stop the fear that something might happen to one of them. The fear that something might go wrong. The fear that he might do something and jeopardize the whole mission. 

When he finally broke himself out of his silent lamentation and looked around at his surroundings, he was shocked to see where his feet had taken him. He stood at the edge of the very woods he had come to all of those weeks ago. Taking a tentative step forward, he entered the pitch black woods.

It happened in an instant, the immediate feeling of being lost. Looking around, he couldn’t locate the edge of the woods. Despite knowing this to be a trick of the pixies, fear coursed through his veins. Phantom eyes seemed to stalk him from every shadow and spectors leered at him from the blackness. His heart pounding in his chest, Felix picked a direction and ran, praying to any diety listening that he was running toward the edge of the woods.

After several minutes of running, Felix realized that he had chosen the wrong direction and was now much deeper into the woods that he would like to be. The phantom eyes that watched him seemed to grow hungrier when he stopped to catch his breath. Falling onto his knees, he mustered what little energy he had left to cast a small illumination spell, instantly feeling more at ease when he saw that there was nothing watching him. Dragging himself over to a tree, he rested heavily against it. A small grin graced his lips as he thought back to the last time that he had been in these woods at night. Curling up on the hard ground, he slowly drifted off to sleep with his last thought being that at least this time it wasn’t raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I will be updating because between work and the trip I am going on soon I'm pretty busy. This was really fun to write though, and I do want to continue it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @acutest-angle!!


	2. Chapter 2

When Felix finally managed to pry his eyes open, the sun was just starting to rise, its rays peeking over the horizon, driving away the darkness with its brilliant rays of color. His friends would have probably been up for hours now, practicing. It’s not likely that they even noticed his absence in their current single-minded mood. Felix didn’t mind, though. He didn’t want them to be worrying about him. He would return home when he was able, but for now he had to find his way out of the woods.

Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head, groaning as his stiff body protested the movement. A night on the hard forest floor probably wasn’t the best idea. Releasing his arms to dangle at his sides, he looked around the area that he had fallen asleep in. Nothing remarkable and certainly nothing that indicated the way out. Great.

“You keep becoming lost in my woods, mage,” a familiar voice spoke up just as Felix was about to pick a direction and start walking. The small pixie keeper stepped out from behind a nearby tree, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“What can I say,” Felix replied, grinning at Changbin, “it’s a great place to rest.” Changbin laughed at that, laugh melodic and lilting, echoing beautifully through the woods.

“To be expected from a natural mage,” Changbin said lightly. The gentle rays of the sunrise seemed to bend around Changbin’s body, encompassing him in an otherworldly glow that left Felix utterly speechless.

“I hope you did not come seeking another mystical, wish granting witch again, mage,” Changbin teased, “because I can assure you, no sure being has taken residence here.”

“I actually don’t know why I came this time,” Felix admitted, twisting his fingers anxiously in front of him. Changbin’s expression shifted to one of concern. Stepping forward, he placed a calm, guiding hand on Felix’s shoulder, gently steering him to sit at the base of a tree. Changbin settled in front of him, his hand resting on Felix’s knee as a grounding force. Vaguely, Felix saw two ginting pixies flit around on the branches of the tree above them. 

“What is bothering you, mage,” Changbin asked, the worry evident in his voice. Felix gnawed his bottom lip debating if he could actually confide in Changbin. With a deep sigh, he finally brought his gaze up to meet Changbin’s eyes.

“I hate burdening you with my problems like this,” Felix said, attempting to dodge the question. A grin spread across Changbin’s face.

“It is no bother,” Changbin assured. “It is nice to have some human companionship. Even the companionship of the likes of a mage.” Felix sputtered in disbelief at that, watching in awe as Changbin’s face broke into a gleeful smile and his twinkling laugh filled the woods. 

The pixies that had been watching from the branch above them began to titter gleefully. Felix looked up at them and watched as they giggled and played gleefully with one another. They seemed to have been reinvigorated by Changbin’s laugh. In fact, the whole woods seems to have been awoken by it. The birds swooped and sang happily overhead, playing in the early morning sun. The butterflies drifted gracefully past, settling on the flowers that seemed to bloom more brightly. Even the weeds and grass seemed to sway more happily, almost leaning in toward Changbin.

Felix felt the power in the laugh, too. His magic buzzed energetically under his skin, begging to be released. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Felix registered how dangerous it was to be interacting with a being of such immense power, but Felix dismissed it, thinking instead of the pleasant feeling of the magic coursing through his body.

Even as his laughter died down, the effects remained on the woods around him. The crickets chirped gleefully and the squirrels chattered excitedly to fill the space left by the laugh. 

“Now that you know you are not a burden to me or my woods,” Changbin said, still ginning, “tell me what is weighing so heavily on your soul, mage.”

“Do you have to be so dramatic?” Felix asked, rolling his eyes. When the only response Changbin gave was an unimpressed look, Felix sighed and looked up at the dancing pixies on the branch above Changbin.

“The revolt is soon,” Felix said with a sigh, “but I can’t seem to focus on it. Or maybe I’m focusing too much on it. It doesn’t really matter because either way I can’t sleep and I just know that I’m going to mess it up for us somehow. All of the work that we have put in, and it’s going to be me who messes it up for everybody. My friends say that I won’t, but they don’t know. They don’t know what will happen.” Felix took a deep breath, blinking hard against the tears that had accumulated in his eyes. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look back at Changbin, instead opting to stare at the leaves above his head. Changbin’s hand squeezed his knee gently.

“Nobody can know the future, young mage,” Changbin said after a brief silence. “Even the most powerful of magicians have tried to be able to see what is to come, but none have succeeded. The pursuit of the impossible has even drivven some to complete madness.”

“I know,” Felix sighed out in defeat. “That’s all Chan ever says when I talk to him. ‘Felix you can’t know the future’ this and ‘Felix stop worrying about what you can’t control’ that. It’s so annoying!” Felix finally managed to look at Changbin, surprised when instead of forced pity of judgement, he saw a thoughtful look. 

“Tell me about the revolt,” Changbin said, tilting his head to the side inquisitively. Felix gave him an odd look. 

“How will that help anything?”

“You would be surprised, mage,” Changbin said with a grin. “Now, tell me about the revolt.”

So Felix told him everything about the revolt. He told him how they had been planning for months and how they wanted to bring down the tyrannical rule of the current king. He told him about how they wanted to bring magic back to the land and rights back to the people. Changbin silently listened throughout the entire story. The entirety of the woods seemed to listen, captivated. Even the pixies fell still to pay attention.

When he finished, he watched Changbin closely, eager to see what a being of pure, unadulterated magic thought of their pursuits. Changbin watched him with a carefully blank look for a long moment before he finally spoke.

“You cannot go through with this little revolution of yours,” Changbin said firmly. His face held a kind of seriousness that Felix hadn’t seen on it before.

“What?!” Felix demanded, anger suddenly burning through his body. “Why not?!”

“You are putting many things at risk with this idealized and fancifull vision of a perfect world you and our friends have concocted, including my woods. You are not the first group within which unrest has simmered for long enough to grow to a full revolt of anger, and you will not be the first to fail. What do you think has happened with all of the other revolts against His Majesty over the years? He is not one to be trifled with, and each time that he is tested, magic is disrupted and I fear what will happen to my woods and the things that inhabit it should another ripple occur,” Changbin spoke calmly the entire time, eyes never breaking eye contact and voice never rising above a speaking level. This only served to fuel Felix’s rage.

“This will be different!” Felix insisted. “We have been training for month! We’ve been studying and watching that tyrant and all of his horrible, ugly court mages and guards!”

“So you said,” Changbin said with a sigh. “I cannot aid in your delusional ambitions of revolution.” Felix gaped at Changbin in shock. 

“You can’t be serious,” Felix deadpanned. He could not wrap his mind around somebody so against their cause. All they wanted to do was help, was it that hard to understand that?

“As the Keeper of Pixies and Guardian of the Blue Woods, it is my job to keep these woods and the creatures that live in it safe above all else,” Changbin said in a tone of voice that caused an icy shiver to run down Felix’s spine. “Your human pursuits of rights and justice mean little in the magical realm. In my lifespan I have watched kings be built and broken down countless times. While this may sound cruel to you, you must understand that I am only doing what is best for my woods and those that inhabit them.” When Changbin finished speaking, a deafening silence fell around them. The happiness from earlier had drained away completely and had been replaced by a shivering cold of a feeling that Felix couldn’t place.

“Are you going to stop us?” Felix asked quietly. “Are you going to stop me from going back?” The sudden thought that Changbin might kill him to prevent him from returning to his friends and revolt his Felix like a lead weight, but he couldn’t bring himself to run away. Even if he could muster the courage to do so, he would only get lost on the way out.

“No,” Changbin said eventually. “You are a mage of nature. I trust you would never do anything to hurt my woods because you know it would hurt you too, even if you don’t understand that you know this. I will guide you out of my woods, but I warn you, if my woods are injured due to your foolish human pursuits, I will have no qualms finding you and your friends and condemning each of you to an eternity in the depths of these woods. A place that can neither be destroyed by nor comprehended by humans. Only a nature mage, such as yourself, would survive, your friends would not be so lucky.”

“Are you threatening me?” Felix asked in disbelief.

“No,” Changbin said, standing. “I am giving you a fair warning. Now, come with me. Your friends must be worried sick about you by now.” Felix stood numbly and followed Changbin as he lead him from the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting twice in one day cuz this is all I've got written right now lol and i wanted to go ahead and post it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @acutest-angle


	3. Chapter 3

Felix had silently followed Changbin out of the woods, being the Gods that he would wake up and have this all be some sort of awful dream.

“Remember my warning, young mage,” Changbin said before disappearing back into the woods.

Sighing, Felix stepped out of the woods and into the sunny field separating the woods from the residential areas. An overwhelming feeling of being watched suddenly overtakes his body, causing his to tense. His magic buzzed angrily under his skin.

“Why did you come here, Felix?” a voice asked behind him. Felix spun toward the voice, his magic jumping and sparking to his fingertips, ready to be fired. Upon seeing who had spoken, Felix lowered his arms and reigned in the angry magic with placating thoughts.

“Did you follow me, Hyunjin?” Felix demanded, turning around to keep walking back to the warehouse.

“Well, duuhh,” Hyunjin said, jogging slightly to catch up with Felix. “You worry so loud, and after your conversation with Jeongin last night, of course I followed you.” They walked side by side for a while, Felix quietly fuming and Hyunjin worrying.

“Why did you come to The Blue Woods or all places?” Hyunjin asked again, finally breaking the silence. They were still a ways away from the fourth sector, and Felix just wished they could be back in the warehouse so he didn’t have to have this conversation.

“Because I didn’t know where else to go,” Felix said vaguely. Because Hyunjin was a psychic mage, he was able to feel emotions and sense lies as well as manipulate what people think, see, hear, and feel. Although he is forbidden from using his manipulations on the rest of them outside of practice, that doesn’t stop him from “listening” to them as he calls it.

“What does that mean?” Hyunjin prodded, much to Felix’s irritation.

“It means I needed to rest and talk to somebody and that’s where he lives,” Felix snapped. “Plus the woods put me at ease because I control nature. Any other questions?”

“Woah,” Hyunjin said, grabbing Felix’s arm, stopping him. “Felix, what happened in there?” Closing his eyes, Felix took a deep breath and composed himself before finally opening his eyes and looking at Hyunjin.

“I talked to Cha-- the Pixie Keeper, and it didn’t go well,” Felix said as calmly as he could.

“Woah wait what?!” Hyunjin demanded abruptly. “You talked to who?!” Felix looked at him in confusion before Hyunjin abruptly grabbed his hand and hauled him down the street toward the warehouse. “We have to tell Chan.”

~~~~

When they got back to the warehouse, a very angry Woojin was waiting for them while everybody else practiced.

“Where the fuck have you two been?” Woojin demanded, staring hard at them. “And tell the truth the first time, otherwise I will restrain you and for a truth potion down your throats.”

“We need to talk to Chan right now,” Hyunjin said, attempting to sidestep Woojin, who moved to stand in his way.

“Why?” he demanded. Hyunjin let out an irritated sigh and glared hard at Woojin.

“Because Felix has been talking to fae all night,” Hyunjin gritted out. “Now will you please let us go see Chan?” All of the blood drained from Woojin’s face as he looked from Hyunjin’s hard glare to Felix, who only shrugged.

“He’s in the office,” Woojin said, watching as Hyunjin hauled Felix toward the office.

“Chan,” Hyunjin said as he burst into the office unceremoniously. “We need to talk to you.” Chan looked up from the stack of papers that was piled on the desk in front of him and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms.

“Where have you two been all night?” he asked, an heir of parental authority radiating from him. “This close to the planned invasion, I expected more responsibility from you guys.” Felix dropped his gaze to the floor. Somehow the knowledge that he had disappointed Chan was worse than the thought that he had been worried.

“You tell him Felix,” Hyunjin said, nudging Felix and causing him to stumble forward.

“I went to The Blue Woods,” Felix muttered, staring hard at the desk in front of him instead of looking at Chan. “And I talked to the Pixie Keeper.”

“You did what?” Chan demanded lowly, looking back and forth between Hyunjin and Felix. Neither of them said anything, Felix still staring hard at the desk.

“You went to The Blue Woods and contacted the fae?!” Chan shouted, standing and slamming his hands into the desk, causing both Felix and Hyunjin to jump. Energy buzzed around the room, and Felix knew that it stemmed from Chan. Felix finally looked up and saw anger and betrayal all over Chan’s face. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Stop shouting, you’re scaring everybody,” Hyunjin advised, warning evident in his voice. With a heavy sigh, Chan sank back into the desk chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. HIs face screwed up in frustration as he took several calming breaths.

“Why did you go there?” Chan asked when he had finally calmed down. He was watching Felix with even, unblinking eyes.

“I needed to get away,” Felix said honestly. “I didn’t know where I was going, I just ended up there. And Changbin found me and we walked for a bit before he led me out.”

“Do not speak the name of a fae in this space. Do you know what kind of energy and magic you allow in when you do such careless things?” Chan spat, causing Felix to shrink back. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes as he focused on steadying his breathing. He was so sick of being yelled at. It’s not like he had any idea what he was doing or that it was apparently very bad!

“Chan, calm down,” Hyunjin said, looking back and forth between Hyunjin and Felix. “You’re not going to accomplish anything by yelling at him.” Chan dropped his face into his hands.

“Go practice,” Chan dismissed. Felix didn’t move, standing entirely still in shock. When nobody moved, Chan looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s arm and dragged him out of the office and toward the practice area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I had about another chapter's worth of story written and I didn't know I had that much  
> So three chapters in one day!  
> Again, I do not know how often I will be updating after this. Work has me pretty busy and I'm going to be seeing Got7 (OMG) in like a week so I've been keeping pretty occupied. HOWEVER, I do want to keep writing. And nothing get my creative juices flowing more than comments and kudos ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @acutest-angle!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I will be updating because between work and the trip I am going on soon I'm pretty busy. This was really fun to write though, and I do want to continue it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @acutest-angle!!


End file.
